1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video game apparatuses and memory mediums. More specifically, the invention relates to a video game apparatus for processing shadows to be displayed by an improved method, and a memory medium used therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In so-called "3D games" a player object is moved in a three-dimensional virtual space. In such a case, a shadow of the player object is displayed on a ground object (a floor, water surface, earth surface, etc.) thus enhancing three-dimensional realistic feelings.
The conventional methods of displaying player object shadows involve one to put a circular shadow to a location of directly under the player object. However, in this method the shadows are simply in circular forms regardless of the scene, resulting in deficiency in realistic feelings.
Under such a circumstance, another method has been adopted that the polygon data for the player object is calculated and then put to a ground object through planation.
However, this method requires to calculate polygons in the same number as that of the player object, resulting in a problem of excessive quantity of calculation and hence heavy burden on a game processor. Accordingly, where realizing this method by using an image processing apparatus with low processing speed, such as a home-use game machine, there encounters a limitation in displaying an object shadow to at most one in number.